


Tears For Spheres

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [15]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tennis, anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears For Spheres

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 105. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 15, 2011. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #311-Serve. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Assistance from [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hllangel**](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/). Title provided by my hubby. 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

Don’s serve was like an elegant equation; a mathematical certitude of force and topspin leading to only one possible conclusion.

Charlie watched transfixed, barely aware of Colby on the opposite side of the net. Watching Don playing baseball had never affected Charlie this way, possibly because the loose-fitting uniform had tended to conceal what tennis whites revealed: the geometric perfection of Don’s ass. His hands longed to do the things that could only be done in private.

Instead he reached for a much-needed bottle of water and drank deeply.

His mouth had gone dry and it wasn’t from the heat.


End file.
